Sniper (Payday 2)
The Sniper is a special enemy in Payday 2. They tend to appear on rooftops or in windows with a good view of the area. The Sniper can be easily identified from his bright red laser and the loud report of his rifle. The Sniper's armour is very weak and can be taken out easily. Sometimes in certain missions before Bain announces their arrival, you can see them running to a building or being dropped off by a police chopper. Behavior The Sniper has the simplest behavior of the special enemies. When they arrive, the Sniper picks a perch, stays there, and fires at any player that can see his face. His shots deal moderately high damage (depending on difficulty) and has a chance to "headshot" a player. When this occurs, a noise is heard and the shot does incredibly high damage, almost likely to deal direct damage to your health at maximum armor capacity. He is especially dangerous when the crew is transporting bags across an open area. The Sniper has the same health as gang members and will always re-use the same spots throughout the heist, so it is useful to memorize each position a sniper can be. Snipers tend to miss their first shot (Only if the player is moving, not standing still), giving one ample time to locate and shoot them. Players shou ld be very cautious of Snipers when they are within their view. Strategy Always remember the Sniper's locations, as well as covers from them. Once Bain reports Snipers to the players, either kill them quickly, avoid them, or shoot from cover. There are only a few possible Sniper perches in each heist, so if players can memorize these locations then Snipers can be taken out quickly. A Sniper can be taken out quickly with any accurate weapons (excluding shotguns). It is recommended that you use low recoil weapons since a Sniper's body tend to be a small target. You should be able to kill them in 1-3 shots depending on the weapon type. Achievements Trivia *Although they can be marked like other special units and are listed as Special Units, they do not count as Special Kills. This is probably due to the fact that they are more common than any other Special Unit. *The PAYDAY iteration of Snipers uses an extremely simplified (and hazardous) method of engagement. They never change their location, even when their shots have missed (which occurs more often than not). This is a dangerous tactic to use as a Sniper, as both a shot as well as the red laser sight in this case advertises a Sniper's location to the enemy. **This may, however, mean that these units are not snipers at all, but rather designated watchers posted by SWAT command to monitor certain key areas of a combat zone to eliminate escaping combatants in conjunction with the primary assault wave. Unlike trained snipers, real-life watchers ARE instructed in their trainings to never leave their posts unless particularly threatened, at which point they will exfiltrate via helicopter or the sewer system. *It is interesting to note that the snipers use Holographic sights without magnifiers instead of the standard ACOG sights. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Special enemies (Payday 2)